Looking for a Celestial Being
by mantoniolealt
Summary: They are battered, on the run and with low morale. The refugee fleet continues their advance towards their promised home. But a slight change may take them towards a new destiny. This is based in the first chapter of my previous history and follows the first two seasons of the tv series.


**_This story is an alternate version of my first story. When I finished the first part I started to think of another way to tell the conflict and it occurred to me that the easiest way is to use the refugee fleet pursued by the Cylon, at that time they are more likely to attack, so a war between the machines and the union is more feasible._**

 ** _Following the comment of a review I decided to put several parts in a single chapter, since in fact they are very short._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story._**

 ** _The series Gundam 00 and BSG 2003 are the property of their respective owners; I am only playing with them._**

* * *

 **A new way**

It's been more than a month since I woke up after the fall of the colonies. The refugee fleet is still standing, but that may change in a moment. The Cylons follow us closely and we must be prepared to run at any moment.

Supplies are scarce; space is a luxury no one can afford. Many have enlisted in Galactic to have a better chance of life, or to fight against those who have taken everything from us.

The mood in the fleet is depressing. Our glorious civilization of more than 20 billion is now about 50,000 and is diminished every day by diseases, accidents or woeful suicides. It breaks my heart to see our people in this state, but for my part there is nothing I can do, I do not have the strength or the youth to battle, nor the knowledge to heal or feed the people.

What I do have is information that could help us, but I find myself powerless in this situation. I could say what I know, but the consequences could be disastrous. I fear what would happen if enemy agents learned what I know. For now the anonymity keeps me safe. It is hard for me to believe that in the whole fleet only Baltar and I, are the only ones with the scientific knowledge to help.

I would hope more had survived, but I have not heard from others. For the moment I will concentrate on meeting with President Roslin to tell her what I know. I just hope the gods will let me.

It took me two months of begging, bribing and blackmail in order to arrange this meeting. The representative of Tauron is an example of what a politician should not be, but for the moment is what I need. His addiction to morpha was the ticket that gave me this meeting. I feel terrible to give him how little I could get to this idiot instead of someone who needs it, but it's all for something better.

As soon as I arrived at Colonial 1, I was thoroughly examined for smuggling or weapons. I would have saved them the trouble by undressing me, to make this meeting change all my positions, I have nothing but my clothes.

After the review I was escorted by marines to the entrance of the presidential office. After giving me the okay, they opened the door and told me that I could enter.

Once inside I saw with great pleasure that both the president and Commander Adama were present. I have to acknowledge the representative; at least he knows how to fulfill the agreement.

Barely holding back my joy I prepared to greet them. "Good morning, Mrs. President, Commander Adama." Shaking hands, my smile grabs my whole face.

"Good morning Doctor Faetum, how can we be of help?" His smile was not as lively as mine, probably because of all the stress of handling a civilization that falls apart. "Counselor Palte told me that this was a very important meeting and that it required the presence of the commander." I turn to look at him and then look back at me.

I put myself in my role as a doctor, control my nerves and I saw her directly. "Excuse me, Mrs. President, but with the fall of so many members of the military structure the commander should be appointed admiral as the highest ranking officer." Turning to see them both and before they could respond I continued.

"I'm sorry if this sounds silly." Looking at them both embarrassed. "But what I have to inform you is only for the president and the admiral-in-chief of the Colonies."

Logically this did not seem so funny to the president, but it was necessary, no one was going to accuse me of not following the protocols, even if the organization that established them no longer existed.

Again she looked at me and sighed. The commander looked at us with some curiosity, waiting to see where I wanted to go with all this. She looked again at the commander and simply said it. "Commander William Adama, for the power invested in me as the elected president of the twelve colonies of Kobol, I promote you to the rank of Admiral in chief of the colonies by virtue of being the highest ranking officer still alive." Then she made a circular movement with his hand. "Do you vow to defend the colonies and etc, etc., with your life"

The commander looked at her closely. Obviously this was just to make me talk, but I'm sure he would have followed the protocol, but this was enough for me. Now all he had to do was accept it.

He did not bother to respond and only nodded, then turned to see me.

Clearing my throat I started. "I have an idea where we can get help and probably protection." They both looked at me with some skepticism and nodded to me to continue. "More than a year ago I was part of the expedition of the 11th fleet in the sector Bacta, there we will find someone who can help us."

They kept waiting for him to continue, but I knew that if I told them everything they would not believe me, I needed proof and fortunately Baltar would serve.

My face full with determination will continue. "I have no evidence with me, all of them were classified in the Picon Headquarters, and now they are nuclear waste." Dr. Baltar can corroborate that what I say is true." Take a breather. "Tell him I know the origin of the object. 63211I"

If he confirms all this, it will have been worth it. And luckily the doctor was on the ship, ready to give a report since he is now the vice president. I do not know which of all the gods is preparing all this but I will thank the whole pantheon when I'm done.

Dr. Baltar came in and despite being malnourished and tired from lack of sleep; he still had that arrogant air that always characterizes him. I hate the bastard, but right now I need it.

When they explained the situation to him and mentioned the object, he turned to see me in shock.

The commander took the initiative and spoke with Baltar. "Doctor, can you confirm that there really was an object 63211I?"

Baltar turned to see him still perplexed. "Yes, indeed, Commander, object 63211I was found in a classified region, I was never told exactly where and who discovered it, but it was real and I now wish I had it in order to study it more in detail"

Before Baltar continued his incessant chatter, the admiral silenced him with a gesture and turned to see me.

"Very well Doctor Faetum" watching everyone in the room. "You have our full attention"

"That's all I ask." I could not help but smile. It seemed that at last he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Clearing my throat I began to tell my story. I decided not to bore them with everything that happened before we got to the Vela system. "When we arrived at that system we found the ghosts that had been mentioned to us in the previous expedition. I do not mean specters from the hereafter, if not to objects that one moment are in DRADIS and the next they disappear. Performing the prospecting of minerals we detected something that caught our attention ".

"We detected an object moving a quarter of the speed of light that was in route to the system. We decided to jump to a point on the route that would take to analyze it." At this point the president asked me to stop and ask if this was really relevant. I conceded that I could skip this part of the story, apparently only Baltar was interested in knowing more about the "Runner", but it was better to get to the point.

"All right". I took some water to quench my thirst and proceed. "After repairing our equipment we proceeded to jump to the next system".

Here Baltar stopped me. "Why did you had to repair your systems." Looking at the Admiral. "It may be important, if there is any possibility of failure in the ships we should know."

I watched him closely, he almost made me believe that he really cared about the welfare of the refugees, knowing him; it was only his instinct for self-preservation in case of being stranded. "As long as we do not approach the" Runner" there is no risk.

"When we arrived at the next system we found that it was already inhabited". I paused for a dramatic pause. Although, it was actually to drink another glass of water.

"There were mining colonies in asteroids and gaseous giants, colonies at stable points of gravity and a lot of traffic. The inhabitants are peaceful and there is a good chance that they will give us asylum."

Watching me intently the president asked me if it would really be a safe harbor option.

I looked back at them. "I bet my life on it," I said with all the confidence I could show.

As always Baltar decided to intrude, although for good in this case.

"I think we should follow his suggestion, I can verify that the object he mentions existed and if there is the possibility of reaching safe territory, it is a good option, the Cylon will continue to persecute us even if we do not go to this system"

The Admiral was silent for a minute, thinking of his options. "If we decided to follow this other route it would take us about a month to arrive. Our reserves are full, so we can afford this detour."

"It's your decision, Madam President." I turn to see Roslin. For what seemed an eternity she watched us, clearly debating internally if this is the right choice. At last she closed her eyes.

"Until now we have no clear idea of what we are going to find and I am reluctant to risk the safety of the fleet in a search that could be unsuccessful, with no more evidence than the words of two scientists." Not that she could really complain she thought to herself, so far she has made most of her decisions by following visions and scriptures.

At these words I could only control my expression and wait for his final decision.

"At this point any decision could have the same result, normally this should pass through the Quorum of the Twelve, but in this situation we will decide it right here." She turned to see the Admiral and Baltar.

"I want your opinion. ¿Should we follow the directions of Doctor Faetum or continue in the current course?"

Baltar replied in the affirmative. All eyes fell on the Admiral. It is a testament to his career that he was not intimidated before our eyes and the current situation, on his shoulders was the decision that could save lives or lose them.

"I think we should take the risk." Pausing a moment to compose and prepare his words. "From our position it is a journey practically in the void, there are not many planetary bodies, this will limit us in resources that we could obtain, but it will allow us to see the Cylon, there is no place to hide or to ambush."

After seeing the Admiral the president gave his answer.

"Very well then we will leave for this inhabited system, I just hope we do not end up causing a tragedy when we arrive."

Turning to see her, I said in all seriousness. "There's nothing to worry about, they're peaceful, but not defenseless, if the Cylon ever get there with the intension of causing any trouble, I'm sure they'll take care of them."

I could not be completely sure, but I was confident that the technology they showed us was only a small part, and if my assumption was correct, they would give the Cylon a much deserved lesson.

* * *

Almost a month since that fruitful meeting I was in Galactica working as an assistant to Baltar. I must say that I was surprised when he offered me the job, since I could not imagine that he would be interested in competition or sharing, but I underestimate how much work there is to do.

The Cylons detector is an interesting piece of technology; I just wish it was faster. The only advantage is that while we wait for the results, I can complete other projects. This has allowed us both to reach a working agreement. While one is in the laboratory the other rests, so we can reduce the pending tasks and avoid killing each other.

I have also been recruited in the maintenance of the ship. A lifetime of doing all the repairs at home has given me the knowledge to fix the pipes, and one or the other appliances that break down. It is reassuring to spend time repairing a water pipe, it is something so mundane that for a moment I forget that we are in a ship fleeing for our lives.

For the time being the Quorum has not objected to our new destiny, it is partly thanks to the Admiral's determination to protect the fleet. It is difficult to go against the one who has the weapons and also everyone knows that in every conflict with the Cylon we lose members of the crew. We cannot afford to fight between us, every life counts.

Another point that has kept the Quorum quiet is all the blackmail information I got while looking for a meeting with the president. The face of the Delegates when we threaten to expose their secrets will be etched in my mind until the end of my days. It gave me the satisfaction of a job well done.

Those years I went out with the lieutenant of the intelligence department paid off. I just wish I could thank her in person.

These last days have been very busy and my help on the ship and the political blackmail have paid me back, because as I gave them more information about the Innovade I had to mention an uncomfortable truth that could have ended with me taking a spacewalk without a suit.

I had to mention to them, that the Innovade have artificial intelligences, I do not dwell on the subject since the screams, recriminations and threats were flying everywhere. I had already planned this and had my argument prepared.

Fortunately Baltar shared my opinion and decided to support me, although I think it was to keep me as his assistant, without me he would have to return to work fourteen hours a day.

Once all the spirits were calm, I assured them that we would be well and that if something went wrong I would put my destiny in their hands. Obviously they assured me that if this were so, my future would augur a long life and a lot of pain. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A few days ago I remembered that on the way to our destination there is a military station that marks the border with the territory of the Union, but I debated whether I should tell the Admiral, we had already deviated too much and it was probably already destroyed by The Cylon.

I decided to tell the Admiral about this space base in case anything happened. He agreed on my assumption, but decide to send a Raptor with one of my new jump algorithms and the computer prototype I designed from my study of the PT we obtained from the Union.

I had finished the project a week ago, but I did not receive approval for testing until three days ago. The fact that I offered myself as part of the test crew convinced them that in case of a disaster I would share the same fate.

The system worked and more tests were about to be scheduled. But with the possibility that there were more survivors and provisions, the green light was given to a week-long mission to investigate. Putting all our effort into this project we prepare the Raptor for his long journey and we cross our fingers.

In eight days we will see if our luck continues to accompany us.

* * *

 **Call for Help**

Eight days later we were at last in the Vela system. The fleet maintains position on a Moon of the second gaseous Giant. I remembered that there are some tons of Tylium that can be mined, as well as other useful metals like lead, iron and silica among others.

For my part I am preparing to leave in a Raptor to the area where the DRADIS identified one of the ghosts, it is my hope that we can contact the Union through these satellites. I'm sure they should already know that we are here and I would prefer to arrive with an invitation rather than being a party crasher.

We will be in this neighborhood for at least three days, if all goes well, to mine the moon and perform preventive maintenance. As well as waiting for the return of the Raptor in the search mission of the Cherubim Space Base. At last I remembered the name.

Once in the hangar I prepared to wait until we left for the outer limit of the system, to try to contact the Union. Thirty minutes later we were already in the coordinates of the ghost and proceeded to transmit the message that I recorded previously and that was approved by the Admiral.

"I offer my greetings to the Terran Union, from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. This is Dr. Ulises Faetum, I was part of the Exploration fleet that initiated contact a few months ago. I need to contact the administrator Chou Mein of the Avalon system. We will be in this system for the next three days, we await your response. "

The message was constantly repeated. After an hour without receiving an answer, we caught a message that was repeated constantly, when we were able to decipher it, I was surprised to recognize the question, only those who were present at that time would know what the answer is. It was surely a way to prove that I was who I said I was.

After composing the answer in my head, I asked Officer Edmonson to prepare the answer. Once I was ready, I approached the transmitter and said. "In to the light" using the language of Innovade. After the shock that the revelation of the hidden ships that the Union owns, I talked with the ambassadors and they told me what had happened. In the weeks I spent in the Colony I learned some of their language and Envoy Navarre told me about what happened and the use of this phrase.

I was sure no one apart from me would have known about this, so it was a good way to verify that it was indeed me who was making the call.

After sending the response we waited about 5 minutes to receive notification. I found it hard to keep my joy when I heard the voice of Envoy Navarre.

"Greetings, Dr. Faetum, to what do we owe this visit". His voice sounded as always relaxed and jovial. It made me think of better times.

"Greetings Envoy, I thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk." I straightened my back and prepared to continue.

"I communicate on behalf of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we request your help, our enemies have attacked us and devastated our worlds, and we are here with a fleet of civilian refugees. We request asylum for our people, and offer all our help to defend you and support you in the construction of your FTL engines. "

The minutes seemed like hours until we received an answer.

"His situation is very regrettable and I offer my condolences, unfortunately ..."

Here I felt a hot iron ball hit in my stomach.

"I am not empowered to make such decisions, but I can offer you humanitarian aid, you can jump to the coordinates of our base on the moon of the Gas Giant that you identified as Orange 3. Once there you can formally apply for asylum with the administrator"

Again I was confused by the attitude of the Envoy, I remembered the comment of Admiral Pavlos that the Innovade are sadistic, I am sure she prepared her response in that way to make me suffer. I could almost see her mocking smile through the radio.

I decided to contain my frustration and the urge to vomit, here was so close to my goal, at last this odyssey was about to end.

"I appreciate your offer Emissary, I will tell the president, I am sure she will accept, if there are no setbacks we will be at the indicated coordinates within 3 days."

Waiting for his answer, I turned my head to see the officers who were utterly silent during the conversation. "I understand, we'll be waiting for them, here are the coordinates."

After noting the coordinates we decided to return to the fleet to give them the good news. We did not expect to have visitors when we arrived. The surprises continue to appear. I hope that after this there is a water pipe to repair, I need to calm down.

* * *

 ** _If you wonder what period of the series this story occurs, it is after escaping from Kobol and before Pegasus found them, with the presence of Faetum they changed positions and moved away from the area where Pegasus was, besides That with the help of the doctor, they changed their range of jumps and they stayed outside the zone where they would have found them, besides that they misled the Cylon and as shown in the plan, Cavil could not know exactly the route that the Fleet was still on._**

 ** _You are also likely to question the change of course as they apparently know the route to Earth, but I go with the idea that having the possibility of a safe harbor to rest and restock, they decided to take the risk. In addition, with the contribution of Faetum to improve the range of travel and the support of Baltar, they chose to give him the benefit of the doubt_**

 ** _For the moment this is all, I will put the continuation later._**


End file.
